After Bolt: Uzumaki Family Photos
by CaliguyJohnson
Summary: Occurring soon after the Bolt movie. The family looks through old pictures as Bolt and Himawari seek to learn more about their parents' histories and Naruto must come to terms with forgetting his family.
Hello everyone! After seeing the events of the Naruto movies The Last and Boruto (I'll be referring to him as "Bolt" from here on out) I found myself wanting slightly more out of the endings. While The Last was great, albeit slightly abrupt in Naruto falling in love with Hinata, I found Bolt to be not be as fleshed out as it should have been. With thoughts rolling around in my head for awhile I finally decided to just write out a better ending than how Bolt ended.

My intent was to add in the more emotional context of The Last in a post-Bolt Uzumaki family while trying to stay roughly true to the characters. I honestly expected Naruto to have emoted a bit more to the fact that he had neglected the family that he had finally been wanting all his life. I also wanted to give Bolt a chance to understand his family history more since he only really got a glimpse of it in the movie, not really enough to have such a huge turnaround as he did. Finally, I wanted to give Himawari and Hinata more of a presence since it was pretty minimal in the Bolt movie, especially since Hinata's journey of growth is nearly as impressive as Naruto's by the end of The Last.

My plan to do all of this was to have the characters reflect on the events of the manga (and some of the show) without adding new things out of the air or simply retelling the manga/show we all know. All said and done, the most I've added were some photographs never mentioned before because story.

Other than that, all I have to say is that I'm not a writer nor do I have an encyclopedic knowledge of Naruto so...be gentle I guess? If this goes over well then who knows, I may write on another subject.

Enjoy!

* * *

A few days after the events at the Chūnin Exams and the attack by Momoshiki and Kinshiki, as well as Bolt and Naruto's recovery, the Uzumaki family settles in to relax for the evening. As Hinata and Naruto finish putting away the last dishes from dinner Hinata looks over at her husband quizzically and asks, "Dear, don't you have to go back to the office?"

Naruto looked back at his wife and shook his head. "Not tonight, we had a light day so there's nothing urgent that can't wait until tomorrow. I even sent Shikamaru home, he probably works longer than I do half of the time." A slight grin appeared on his face as he thought of the shadow clones that he had left behind to take care of the office work while he could go home. Since the events following the Chūnin Exam Naruto had begun relying on his shadow clones to work the later hours at the office instead of sending one of the clones home.

A smile grew on Hinata's face. "Wonderful! Bolt leaves on a mission tomorrow and I know he'd love to spend some time with us both before he has to go." She said as they started to move into the living room.

Bolt was sitting upside down at one of the chairs playing his latest video game. The intense stare he was giving the screen was indicative of his concentration to the events therein. At a nearby bookshelf Himawari was scanning through the books as if looking for something in particular. As mother and father sat down Himawari gave a shout of success as she pulled out a photo album. Noticing her excitement Hinata asked, "What's that you have there, Himawari?"

Holding up the book excitedly she exclaimed, "Family pictures! I want to hear more about when you and daddy were little!" She walked over and plopped the book down on the table, opened up to a random page and began leafing through. She quickly found herself joined by her brother, having seemingly been pulled out of his game-induced trance. "Yeah tell us about how you two grew up! I want to hear how you two got so strong."

"I want to hear about how you two fell in love." Himawari said in objection to her brother's comment, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"Oh come on." Bolt pouted, "Isn't it obvious? They've always been in love; isn't that right mom?" He looked at his mother for confirmation.

Hinata blushed at the question, her lifelong crush on Naruto still seemed silly at times to her and bringing it up would sometimes cause her to act like the sheepish girl she was when she was younger. Luckily Naruto answered for her, "Heh. That's not entirely true." Hinata noticed his face was red as he rubbed the back of his neck, drawing a slight chuckle out of her. Despite being married for over a decade he still found ways to make her laugh, even if it was at both of their expense.

Hinata and Naruto gathered around the album and flipped back several pages. The first photos in the album were pictures of the Hyuuga family as well as a few of Minato and Kushina. Most of the baby pictures were of Hinata and there were almost none of Naruto which was unsurprising due to his unique upbringing but that didn't stop the kids from wondering.

"Hey dad," Bolt asked, seemingly forgetting what he had just asked of his mother, "where are all of your pictures as a baby?"

Naruto sighed slightly. "The Third promised to take care of me after my parents died shortly after I was born. Unfortunately he wasn't really one for family pictures." He pointed to one picture that did have an infant Naruto in the arms of Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. "This is probably the only one of the two of us from when I was little. Despite that, I know he did what he thought was right to protect me and the people of the village. If people knew I was a jinchūriki then would have made me and Konoha a target."

Himawari looked at her father with sadness in her eyes. "I couldn't imagine trying to grow up without you and mommy. It must have been lonely."

"It was pretty lonely," Naruto admitted, "But that doesn't mean I didn't have anyone who believed in me...even if I didn't always know it at the time." He slipped his hand over Hinata's and squeezed it, gazing into her lavender eyes. She squeezed back as a smile grew on her face, thinking back to the day she and her husband first met.

Seeing this Bolt remarked triumphantly to his sister, "See, I told you they were always in love." Drawing a mean stare from her.

"Sorry Bolt, but that wasn't really the case." Hinata said. When the kids looked at their mom with confusion she explained the story of when she and Naruto first met. The bullies picking on her for her eyes and Naruto coming to her rescue and losing his scarf in the process. "Your father's determination, spirit, and compassion was inspiring to me but it wasn't love. Not at first." She turned the photo album a few more pages to when Naruto and Hinata were in the academy. A class photo showed the two as well as their friends from Iruka's class. Hinata couldn't suppress a giggle as she saw Naruto making a face during the photo with Sasuke seemingly disinterested right next to him. She could see her husband smiling at the situation as well.

The children's eyes lit up at the photo. "Wh-wha?!" Bolt exclaimed. "Uncle Sasuke was in the same class as you?"

"And Aunt Sakura and Uncles Kiba and Shino?" Himawari added.

"Oh yes, we were all in the same class together." Hinata answered.

"Wait, I don't see Shikadai's mom in here. Or Chōchō's mom." Bolt stated as he closely scanned the faces in the photo in an attempt to find any that looked familiar.

"We wouldn't meet them for a few more years after this picture was taken." Replied Naruto. "The other villages weren't always friends with us so you didn't often see too many people from other villages here."

Himawari looked up from the picture in amazement. "Wow! So how did everyone become friends like they are now?" Drawing a chuckle from her father.

"That's a long story, longer than you have before you need to bed." Naruto laughed. "Besides, I thought you wanted to hear about how your mother and I fell in love?"

Himawari smiled broadly and nodded. "Uh huh!" As her brother crossed his arms and mumbled, "I didn't..."

Turning the page they came across a picture taken around the time of the Chūnin Exams. It was taken before all the teams went into the Forest of Death. The picture showed the Konoha teams, with Naruto giving the "V" sign for "Victory" and Hinata looking nervous next to the excited Kiba and forever-stoic Shino. "You know Hinata, have I ever told you how cute you looked back then?" Naruto winked at his wife causing her to blush slightly.

"I always wore that beige jacket and my headband around my neck..." she responded somewhat meekly causing Naruto to laugh.

"Not that, I mean the way you acted back then. You were always so unsure of yourself but kept pressing on despite that."

Hinata huffed, "As I recall you thought I was weird back then!" As Naruto stammered to find an explanation she couldn't help but crack a smile. "But I also remember that was the first time you said you liked me." This seemed to put him at ease somewhat.

"Yeah I'm...sorry about that." He consented. "If it weren't for you though I don't think I would have gotten as far as I did during the exam."

"You helped me more than you think too." Hinata replied with a warming tone. "I never would have found the confidence to stand up to Neji if it weren't for your cheering. You inspired me to stand up for myself and keep growing." She seemed to reminisce for a moment before continuing, "It was around this time that I think I truly started falling in love with you." Naruto gave her an embarrassed look, as if he was a young boy again; Hinata gave him a beaming smile.

The next several pages each brought on a story of their own: their experiences during the exam, Hiruzen's funeral, Sasuke's departure, the bikōchū mission, Hinata knocking out Naruto when she thought he was an imposter, and Hinata finally becoming a Chūnin.

"When did you finally become a Chūnin, dad?" Bolt asked as yet another picture from his dad's life seemed to be absent.

"Uhm, well you see about that..." Naruto tried to find a way to answer that would be acceptable. He tried to think of a way to explain how he never officially attained the rank but was given essentially the same title by Kakashi years later.

"Your father never got a picture taken at the time. He had to go off to train immediately afterwards." Hinata said quickly, covering for her husband. The last thing they needed was their rebellious son thinking he could get around the Chūnin Exams like his father; extenuating circumstances or not.

"Oh!" Bolt exclaimed. "You mean when he went off to train with Jermima-... Jeriach-...Jalopa-" He scratched his head to try and remember the name.

"Jiraiya." Naruto said blankly with a twinge of despair at his son's butchering of his mentor's name. Surely Ero-sennin was turning in his grave right now, he thought. "He was one of the strongest ninja in the world and one of the closest people I've had to a father." His eyes seemed to lose focus as he remembered the time he spent with the old sage. Noticing the somewhat uncomfortable silence pulled him from his reverie as he tried to break the mood, "But your mother's right, I had to go off training for several years with Jiraiya so I never got a photo for the occasion."

At this both kids seemed to have their interest piqued and unleashed a flurry of comments and questions.

"Wow that must have been intense!"

"Where all did you go?"

"Is that how you got that awesome glow power?"

"Did anyone else go with you?"

"Can we do that too?"

"Was it because Uncle Sasuke went off to train?"

Both parents held up their hands to try and calm the kids down. "Another time! Another time! It's starting to get late and we haven't even gotten to all the good stuff yet." Naruto tried to get a word in. This seemed to calm the kids down but not before Naruto noted he was sure he was going to have to figure out how to explain his training with the pervy sage someday soon.

Another picture from after Naruto came back caught Himawari's eye. "You and mommy look different from the pictures of when you were little. Daddy looks a lot like Bolt with that longer hair and mommy, you look really pretty with the long hair like that." Drawing looks of approval from both her parents but a speculative look from Bolt despite knowing she was right.

Looking at the photo Naruto recalled, "Ah, this was taken shortly after I got back from training with Jiraiya. Everyone was meeting up for the first time in a while."

"So mommy must have been really happy to see you when you got back. Did she give you a hug?" Himawari asked looking at her mom.

"I was definitely overwhelmed." Hinata said hesitantly. "I actually passed out from the shock." Laughing in a self-deprecating way.

Bolt gave his mom an odd look. "You passed out? I thought you were a Chūnin though, they don't do that!"

"Bolt," Naruto said in a lecturing tone, "Being a Chūnin does not mean that you are unaffected by your emotions. The title doesn't make you fearless or unfeeling. Every ninja, from the ANBU to the academy students must be cognizant of their feelings be it anger, happiness, or sadness. I even remember a few occasions when your mother knocked me out." He glanced at Hinata who nodded in thanks. Her fainting was something that she had to overcome even early on into their marriage. While it was better now, after 12 years of marriage she still sometimes found herself a little light-headed at seeing him, especially if he surprised her or happened to have his shirt off.

Backing down from the lecture, Bolt returned his attention to the album. Noticing that there are far less pictures from around this time period he decided to change the topic. "So were these from right before the Fourth Shinobi World War?"

Hinata nodded. "There were a lot of things happening around that time. We thought Sasuke had truly turned away from us, a group of powerful ninjas were making bold moves against the Shinobi countries, and even Konoha was..." She suddenly stopped. Bolt would have learned a bit of this from school but Himawari was still too young to know about it or at least fully grasp it. After taking a deep breath to relax she started again, "It was a trying time but it was also one that inspired hope and friendship among the ninja world and..." She looked at Naruto and met his gaze, his sapphire eyes gazing at her with pride. "It was also when I finally told your father I loved him."

Himawari let out an awe at the thought of it. Two ninjas coming together amidst a war, proving love can bloom even on a battlefield. "So that's how you finally fell in love?"

"No it wasn't actually." Naruto said quietly as he closed his eyes, drawing an audible shock from Himawari. "Even then I didn't fully grasp what she said to me. However, your mother saved my life more than once back then." He opened his eyes and reached out to hold Hinata's hand again. "The first time was when I was facing one of my greatest opponents and was pinned down without a chance to recover. She charged in without a second thought to save me despite the danger." The fight against Pain was almost disastrous for him. The memory of thinking Hinata had died trying to protect him tore at his heartstrings.

"The second time was during the conclusion of the war when we..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence in front of the kids and he felt both his and Hinata's hand tense up at the memory. Both Naruto and Hinata were deeply affected by Neji's sacrifice.

"When Uncle Neji saved the both of us." Hinata finished quietly. "Naruto didn't know how to go on until I reminded him of his Shinobi Way: to never give up and to carry on Neji's memory to find victory." She felt him squeeze her hand.

Both children were sitting in shock. They had only known that their "uncle" had died during the war and that their mother still visited his grave, often with Himawari in tow, but never knew much more than that. Soon they too became misty eyed, Bolt trying his best to fight and suppress it.

"It also taught me one of the greatest lessons of my life." Naruto said. "That I was responsible for more than just my own life and that because I fought so hard to protect everyone that they were willing to even lay down their own lives to protect me." He looked directly at Bolt. "That is why I always tell you to focus on teamwork and not to focus simply on glory or doing everything yourself."

A look of realization came across Bolt's face at this. The events following the Chūnin Exams had taught him many things about his father and the true meaning of the Shinobi way. Knowing what his parents had faced and overcome together gave him new perspective on the lessons his father, Sasuke, and Konohamaru had tried to tell him in the past.

Himawari seemed to grasp this too, albeit with less of a personal understanding. She would have to go lay sunflowers at her uncle's grave the next day and thank him, she told herself.

Hinata looked at a nearby clock. "You kids should be getting to bed. Bolt, you need plenty of rest for your mission."

"But you still haven't told us how you two fell in love!" Himawari protested. "Mom said she confessed her love but you didn't realize it!" She pointed an accusing finger at her father.

"Yeah!" Bolt joined in, now apparently very invested in hearing an end to the tale he was reluctant to hear in the first place. "What gives dad? How much more obvious does it get than a person saying they love you!?"

Naruto could only put his palm to his face in a grimace. They're truly all against him now, he thought. Just then Hinata answered for him.

"Not so fast you two. There is more than one way to love someone."

Seeing the confused looks on the kids' faces she clarified. "Tell me, do you feel the same about your father and me as you do grandpa Hiashi?" Both shook their heads. She looked at Bolt, "What about the way you feel about Konohamaru, Mitsuki, or Sarada?"

Bolt's face turned bright red at thinking about Sarada in that way. "Wha-what?! No. Of course not." He crossed his arms and looked away in embarrassment.

Hinata cocked her head to the side slightly, "So don't you think maybe that's what dad thought I meant?"

"W-well, you guys said he was in the middle of a big fight at the time too!" Bolt said looking for a way out. "So maybe he just didn't hear you correctly."

Hinata decided to concede the point to let Bolt save face. She had wondered herself why that admission of hers wasn't enough to make Naruto realize her feelings but knowing how things turned out didn't make it bother her so much.

"The truth is it wasn't until a couple years after the war that we finally got together." Naruto explained. He went to tell about Hanabi's kidnapping by Toneri and the rescue mission to save her and the world from the moon.

"It was during that mission that I finally realized your mother was the one person who had always believed in me and was always supporting me." Naruto continued as he stood up and walked to a closet and pulled out a red scarf. Walking back to where the family had gathered he sat back down and looked at the scarf as if it was one of the most precious things he owned, and in truth it was, as it remained a symbol of his and Hinata's love for each other. "And whether it was saving the world, fishing spider webs out of each others' hair, or helping apply ointment to my bruised back from falling down a flight of stairs, Hinata has been there for me."

He looked up from the scarf to see Hinata gazing at him with loving eyes. She remembered the mission to the moon just as vividly as he did. The lakeside confession had left her speechless and Naruto's statement of wanting to spend the rest of his life with her as they left the moon, culminating in their first kiss was one of the greatest moments in her life.

"And I always will be." She finished, meaning every word.

Naruto stared into her eyes for a long moment before looking back at the kids. "Before then I was just too dense to realize that I felt the same feelings for her as she did for me. After that mission though," He shrugged his shoulders, "Well here we are."

Himawari swooned at the end to the story and, in a surprising turnabout, even Bolt seemed to enjoy the conclusion to the story.

Glancing back at the clock Hinata was suddenly surprised. "Oh, you kids absolutely have to get to bed! It's way past both of your bed times."

The kids protested, as children often do when bedtime comes when they're having fun, but ultimately left and got ready for bed.

Shortly after both were in bed Hinata went back to the living room to see Naruto sitting on the couch with the scarf in his right hand and flipping through the photo album with the left. It wasn't until she got close that she noticed tears rolling down his face.

"Dear?" She asked quietly as she sat beside him, concerned over his sudden change of emotion. He gave no response but only kept looking at the pictures before him. Hinata looked down and saw what he was looking at: pictures of their wedding day and photos of Bolt and Himawari shortly after they were born.

She looked back at her husband and gently touched his hand with the scarf. "N-Nartuo-kun." She whispered. Hearing her say that name she had referred to him almost his entire life seemed to snap him out of his trance to look at her with a mixture of shock and shame.

"Hinata I-" He trailed off and couldn't hold eye contact with her. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"Whatever for?" She asked confused.

"For what I've done to you and the kids." He choked as more tears rolled down his face.

Hinata placed both hands on the sides of Naruto's face and gently but sternly pulled him to face her. "What do you mean? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

He closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. "You spent your whole life chasing after me, far longer than just about anyone else would and I was oblivious to it." Naruto could never fully let go of the regret he felt from not noticing Hinata's feelings when he was younger. This was a conversation they had had before and she had assured him that there was nothing to regret as they were together now.

He continued, "But then I realized your love for me and getting together with you was the best thing to ever happen to me. I didn't come home to an empty house anymore. I didn't have to eat instant ramen 3 times a day because I had no other food. I finally felt the kind of unconditional love that had been missing from my life. And your lifelong dreams of being with me finally came true." The gravity of his words caused Hinata's hands to fall to her lap but Naruto kept his gaze on her.

"Then we had our children," He motioned to the baby pictures currently open on the album, "And I was overcome with joy. We were finally a family, something I had never truly had, and something I never wanted to give up. We could raise them and see them grow and protect them from the kinds of things we had to endure." He fought more tears while Hinata could feel her eyes welling up themselves.

"But then I became Hokage and I-" Another choked sob as he gritted his teeth. "I pushed you all away." His hand bunched up around the scarf as he turned a few pages in the photo album to the most recent pictures from the last few years, after he became Hokage. In many of them there was no sign of Naruto. Birthdays, holidays, festivals, all showing Hinata, Himawari, and Bolt only. In each following picture there seemed to be more sadness in everyone's eyes, and even a hint of anger in Bolt's.

Hinata could only look at the pictures with her mouth slightly open, as if looking for something to say. Tears were now rolling down her face too. Since her husband had become Hokage she had to do her best to get by and manage with him being so busy. She knew what the position meant to him and did all she could support him because of it.

Naruto tried to regain composure and keep going. "Years of waiting on me, years of marriage, two children and I just..." He couldn't finish his sentence partly due to his own thoughts and partly because Hinata had surged forward to envelop Naruto in a hug and held him close.

"Naruto-kun. Please, listen to me." After a few moments she could feel him calm down a little. "Please listen." She slowly pulled back from him but kept her arms around him. "I'm–we're still here. I've never hated what you've done since becoming Hokage. Your childhood dream since before I met you was to become Hokage and you've always strived to help everyone that you could and make sure we're all safe. What you've done since taking over that position has been no different. You've made Konoha, no, the entire Shinobi world a good and safe place for our children. You've worked to make sure that no one has to bury a loved one because of a needless conflict. It is that same strength, that same desire, that same drive that made me fall in love with you. If it weren't for you I would have never found the strength to become more than a meek girl who felt like a disappointment to her family." She clenched her hand into a fist against her chest, as if fighting the bad memories from when she was young. "And I know you've always done the best you know how to be with your us despite all your duties."

Naruto began to protest. "But you and the kids have had to get by without me for so long, even though by my own experience I should have known better. And Himawari's birthday..." He shut his eyes as if the memory was causing him physical pain. He knew he had screwed up at the time but tried to take it in stride. It wasn't until the events of the Chūnin Exam and Momoshiki and Kinshiki's attack that the reality of his actions had hit him. Bolt's anger had cut him deep but the thought of Himawari being sad and disappointed because he had missed such an important day hurt just as much if not more. The fact that she didn't bring it up and carried on as normal made him think that she had simply come to expect it of him by now.

"She understands." Hinata assured him. "She knows that you're doing the best you can." She had stopped crying and was keeping a steadfast gaze on her husband. "Himawari is wise beyond her years and she also sees you're making amends now, same as Bolt. Simply coming home to be with us means more to her, to all of us, than you may think."

She leaned forward. "Tonight was the happiest I've seen the two of them in a long while. It felt like before you took the Hokage position. We can move forward and grow from this as we always have, together."

Naruto's tears began to dry up and he laughed slightly at himself. "I'm such an idiot." He again brought his palm up to his forehead until he felt Hinata grab it and pull it so his palm was on her face.

"Perhaps," She responded with a loving smile, "But you're my idiot. Even if I only got to see you one day a year I would still love you as much as I did on our wedding day." She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Naruto's hand on her face. This was short-lived as it was not Naruto's turn to pull her in for an embrace.

"I love you so much Hinata," He whispered. "My Byakugan Princess." Tears again fell down Hinata's face; these however, were tears of happiness. He held her tight for several minutes, wanting only to be with the woman who had never given up on him no matter what. Hinata gladly returned the hug and could almost swear she felt their hearts beating together. She knew that no matter what the future threw at them that they would be able to face and overcome it.

Eventually he pulled back but not before wrapping the scarf around the back of her neck and beginning to wrap the rest of it around the back of his neck, all the while looking into the lavender eyes that had always viewed him with such passion. "What are...?" She couldn't finish her sentence as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Maybe it was from the emotional moment that they had just had but she felt herself go weak. She pulled back for a moment to get some air before going back to the kiss, a process they kept going for several minutes, his lips soon moving down to the side of her neck before she finally gently pushed away from him.

"We don't want to wake the kids." She said coyly. "I may love you no matter what but Himawari and Bolt aren't the only ones who have been missing you."

Naruto gave a knowing grin before leaning forward and scooping up Hinata. "Put your arms around me and don't let go."

Reminding her of when they left the moon she smiled and wrapped her arms around him and pulled in tight. "I won't, I'll never let go." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, her heart fit to burst.

He felt much the same way. Tonight had reminded him why he had fallen in love with Hinata and how much his children meant to him. He vowed to never lose sight of that, or them, again.

Naruto carried her to their room, the scarf still wrapped around their necks, and Hinata whispering one more time, "Naruto-kun."

In the following weeks Naruto oversaw more hiring at the Hokage's office to give himself and Shikamaru some relief from their substantial workloads. When dinner rolled around Naruto would leave a number of shadow clones at the office to take over while he went home to spend time with his family. The role of Hokage was an important one but so was the role of being a husband and father. Naruto would eventually lay aside the mantle of Hokage and spend the rest of his days with Hinata, who had never stopped supporting him.

Bolt would continue to reconcile with his father and kept his tutelage under Sasuke. This didn't prevent Naruto from helping Bolt with his shadow clones and several other jutsu though. Bolt redoubled his training efforts, inspired by his family's example to protect others and work together as a team.

Himawari would continue to be the sweet girl she was but is giving more glimpses that she may be as or more powerful than her brother. Hinata has worked with her to control her Byakugan and to properly teach the Gentle Fist style and Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, much to her grandfather's elation. Naruto still makes sure to keep his guard up around her if he sees her Byakugan, remembering how she managed to knock him out with one blow despite not being trained. He also made sure to make up her missed birthday by having many of his friends throw a large party in her honor.

Hinata is overjoyed at having Naruto home more often and hopes to make up for lost time, making sure her husband never forgets an important day again. Oddly enough Naruto's shadow clones seem to disappear a lot earlier at night than usual these days...

The Uzumaki family would spend many more evenings looking through old photos and memorabilia from past missions. The stories never failed to enrapture Bolt and Himawari; although they would sometimes hear of kids trying to one up each other's stories.

Bolt and Himawari would become powerful and respectful Shinobi in their own right, helping lead the next generation to maintain the era of peace so many had fought to attain. In time that same photo album would continue to fill with more pictures from time spent together or from missions that Bolt and Himawari went on. And one day, far from the day their daughter asked to look at the album and hear how they fell in love, an aged Hinata and Naruto looked through the worn book again and remembered their lives together as a red scarf lay draped around their necks.


End file.
